


strawberry slushies

by angeldenbrough



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Stanley Uris, Gen, Nonbinary Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier is a Good Friend, Slice of Life, Stanley Uris is Saris, Stanley Uris is the one who’s a mess, au bcus no one moves away??, ben wyatt voice - it’s about the gay pining, for once Richie Tozier isn’t a mess, literally just best friends being tender, maybe based one year after the first movie, richie and stan are literally best friends!!!, richie shoplifts bcus fuck capitalism baybeee, stanley has OCD but it hasn’t been diagnosed yet, this is just a soft fic!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeldenbrough/pseuds/angeldenbrough
Summary: in one future, richie tells eddie how he feels about him, and stanley tells bill how they feel about him. in the other, the two best friends only tell each other. richie and stanley consider their options.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	strawberry slushies

**Author's Note:**

> it literally says stanley is trans in big bold text the first page of the book so idk what u want from me ???
> 
> talking abt gender with goys is hard. this is kind of self indulgent hehe
> 
> stanley uris is a cc of mine; i like to project onto my ccs so, how i picture them seeing the world and their gender is very similar to how i do except??? the opposite?? idk how to explain- just!! just read this fic, it’s cute i promise 
> 
> this is just a lil drabble i wanted someone else to see and hopefully enjoy!! i love you! i hope you enjoy!!???
> 
> also just so you don’t feel??? baited??? i tagged reddie and stenbrough because they talk about their crushes A LOT, and it’s the central theme of the story. but if you clicked on this story to see reddie and stenbrough kiss or something! nope! bill and eddie are only mentioned, they aren’t in the story
> 
> fully expecting no one 2 read this since?? it’s just my dumb brain rambling

The doorbell rang and it sung throughout their whole house, even loud while the drumming of their air conditioning tried to drown it out. Stanley ran the stairs and down the hall, all the way to the door and answered it eagerly. They would’ve been excited if they didn’t know who was coming, but they did know, which only made their heart pound faster! Bill was busy helping his father reorganize their garage, and Eddie’s mother had heard from a friend of a friend that there was an outbreak of some sort of flu going around Derry. So, Bill was busy that day, and Eddie was probably not going to be seen by anyone, especially the outside world, for the next two weeks until his mother got over the panic she’d created in her head. “Poor guy,” Was all Stanley could think. 

Richie and Stanley were going to spend that sunny Saturday afternoon together, which they always did whenever Bill and Eddie were busy. They weren’t each other's second choice by any means, they were each other’s first choices… but for different reasons. They were each other’s first choices when it came to friends, not crushes. Bill and Eddie were on a whole other level, so they never compared each other to them. Stan and Richie had a little code- it was always okay to cancel plans with the other if something with Eddie came up, in Richie’s case. And, it was always okay to cancel plans with the other if something with Bill came up, in Stanley’s. They were in love, and each other’s only safe space to talk about it, and to dare to be excited about it. Their crushes only existed between each other. They had to help each other out where they could. 

Stanley answered the door with a smile on his face that Richie’s mirrored perfectly, except Richie’s teeth were clad with braces he’d gotten a few months back- and still managed to complain about every single day. Not that Stanley minded, even Richie’s complaining was good and entertaining company. “Hello! Good morning, Richie!” Stanley greeted, delightful as always, but still spoke with the same formal cadence that it was as if Richie and they had never met, rather than what their relationship really was, best friends. It was amusing to Richie every single time. “Top of the mornin’ Stanney!” Richie replied, speaking in one of his irish voices he was trying out a lot lately. It was never amusing to Stanley, not even a single time. They thought it sounded like Richie had a headcold, rather than irish ancestry. And they told Richie that regularly. 

Stanley noticed that Richie had a backpack on his shoulders, and they wondered what could possibly be inside. They supposed they’d find out in time. Sometimes it was better not to ask questions. 

Stanley walked outside, closed the door and locked it, and relocked it, and then locked it again. They repeated this 10 more times. They really liked to do things in 11s, they had no idea why. Doing so did not alleviate their worries that someone could possibly break in, or hurt their family. And that it would be all their fault. But, it helped. Strangely enough, it helped. Stanley hated feeling like this, he hated thinking like this. They hated always having to hold their friends up like this whenever they needed to do something like this- thankfully, they usually could understand that for Stanley, their little “checks” as they called it, were a necessessity. 

Richie watched as they did this, and didn’t say a word. He didn’t know why Stanley did stuff like that either, but, they were his best friend and he loved them. He was never one to judge Stanley. Everyone else, he judged all day. Stanley though… Stanley was special.  
“All set?” Richie asked, his lips curling into a subtle smile; not trying to rush them, just making sure they knew they could take all the time they needed. Stanley was grateful for this every single time. “I think so…” Stanley said meekly, smiling back. Richie’s smile turned from subtle to outright, not just suggesting that things would be okay, but telling them. And as always, Richie’s smile was contagious. Damn him, Stanley thought with a smile of their own. Stanley wasn’t fixed, but they felt a bit better, and walked down the concrete path that led to their driveway, Richie followed close behind. 

On reflex, at the sight of Richie’s beat up bike being supported by an even more beat up kickstand on their driveway, Stanley went to go into their garage to go get their bike. That was in much more pristine condition, Stanley was proud to admit. But they remembered, they had gotten a flat tire a week or so ago and their dad hadn’t had the time to go get it fixed. Eddie usually fixed things like that for the friend group because he loved to work on cars, or anything with wheels honestly. But, he wasn’t allowed to see the outside of his own four living room walls for the next little while. Stanley’s face fell, and Richie’s face fell with theirs. 

“What’s wrong??” Richie asked, tone already changing to match both of their faces. He didn’t like to see Stan sad, and he was also worried whatever was going to come out of Stan’s mouth was going to ruin their plans. He’d missed Stan terribly since he’d last seen them- which was less than 72 hours ago. What could Richie say? He was the definition of codependent. Especially when it came to his best friend. 

“My bikes got a flat tire- what am I gonna do?” Stanley asked, rhetorically of course. No way in anything was Stanley Uris going to rely on anyone else to solve their problems, let alone Richie. They just needed to hear themselves say it in order to start to come up with solutions. “Uhhh, hmmm.” Richie thought out loud, sort of just meandering and saying something so Stanley would think gears were turning in his head. And, right on cue, light flashed in Stanley’s eyes. Somewhat akin to whenever a cartoon character got an idea, a lightbulb appeared above their heads, Richie noticed.  
“Oh wait, it’s obvious. I guess I have to get in your basket?” Stan answered their own question, but trailed off hesitantly like they were waiting for Richie to suggest a better idea. 

But like always, like now and forever, Richie did not. So Stanley got in his bike basket. Richie just laughed, at how frustrated they got, and as well as laughing at himself for not coming up with that solution sooner. 

“You’re wise beyond your years, anyone ever tell you that?” Richie asked as Stanley settled into his red wicker basket, and tried to get as comfortable as possible. They were most certainly not comfortable, but this setup would have to do until Stanley’s father could get their bike fixed. 

It wasn’t a tough fit by any means, Stanley was more than slender and tiny enough to fit in his basket. They were only a few inches taller than Eddie. Which, didn’t mean much when 3 members of their friend group, Bill, Richie and Mike were quickly approaching 6 feet tall. It still was pretty uncomfortable on their back to have to sit like that though, his legs spilling over the sides, and their feet scrambling to rest somewhere that wasn’t a completely unbearable position to be in. Stanley was worried he was going to lose a penny from their loafers. Only Stanley would wear dress shoes in the end of July, Richie thought but kept to himself. It was meant with no malice, he thought it with a fond smile, and looked off into the sky as if thinking back to a memory he cherished. 

“No, but my best friend always calls me old.” They replied, and Richie laughed loudly like it had been the first joke he’d heard in years. Stanley always had that sort of effect on Richie, he didn’t know why. Maybe it was their deadpan delivery, or just the fact they were always so serious about everything. Richie wasn’t sure, but it made him laugh a lot. He loved hanging out with Stanley. 

“Jeez, Stan the Pers-an,” Richie said, still laughing. He called Stanley that now because ‘Stan the Man’ had to obviously be retired. It made Stan so happy how quickly Richie dropped it and didn’t make it awkward. He never made a big deal about anything. The only thing he asked Stanley, was whether they still wanted to be called Stanley, and they said Stanley was fine. They were so lucky to have a friend like Richie. They’d been dreading coming out for years but, Eichie made all that worrying feel so unnecessary, so unneeded. 

And, it made them especially happy that Richie never accidentally used he or him when referring to Stanley in private. Richie even used they/them when it wasn’t noticeable in public, and shot Stanley an apologetic look whenever he had no choice but to call him by he/him in the presence of others. Stanley loved how much Richie genuinely cared. 

Richie spent days practicing using they/them pronouns just so he wouldn’t mess up. He knew he was the only person Stanley came out to, and he took that very, very seriously. 

They were always going to be each other’s safe spaces, each other’s shoulder to cry on. Richie could be gay with Stanley, and Stanley could be gay and saris with Richie. Neither one of them ever questioned the other ones labels or ways of self expression, they just rolled with it. 

And, something about how he said person to make it rhyme always cracked Stanley up. Richie had the same effect on them that Stanley had on Richie, they just didn’t want to admit it. It also made Stanley really happy that Richie respected their identity, it made them feel valid. They were glad the only person in the world they felt comfortable telling was Richie. As far as they were concerned, he was the only person that needed to know. 

“You’re misrepresenting me! I say you have an old soul. I don’t call you old. And besides, I always say it with love!” Richie cooed in a faux singsong kind of a voice that made Stanley feel ill. They always made fake gagging noises at the sound of it, this time was no exception. Stanley laughed at the ridiculousness- and the sheer incorrectness of his statement. ‘Incorrectness’ in Stanley’s vocabulary meant what “you’re full of shit.” meant in Richie’s. 

“Such a liar, trash month. You called me a geezer on the phone not 2 hours ago!” Stanley giggled, remembering the conversation they had had on the phone with him earlier. “That was with love, my dear Standelion,” Richie replied, still in that damn voice that made Stan gag. And, on top of it all, the new nickname Stanley absolutely detested. He called them a ‘Standelion’ because apparently their hair looked like a dandelion flower, whatever the hell that meant. But, it got on their nerves less than “Stanney” did, so, they were fine with it for the time being. When you were best friends with Richie Tozier, you picked your battles. And, overtime, you knew what battles to pick, and which ones were worth picking. You never got ‘not annoying’ with Richie- because you couldn’t. You settled for, the least annoying out of the options. 

“Yah, yah. My mom heard you and thinks you should apologize.” Stan laughed, joking of course. But that’s the one that Richie nearly bit the bait for and took seriously. He cared about Stanley’s mom very much and did not want her opinion of him to get ruined. And not in a ‘I fucked your mom’ kind of a way either- because that was just between him and his Eddie. He meant in a, ‘your mom remembers my birthday and remembers to make you bring rugelach for me,’ kind of a way. Stanley’s mom really was a gem. But, Stanley’s laugh clued him in to the fact they were joking.  
“Tell Andrea I’m sorry. Tell her child Stanley to suck an egg.” Richie retorted, tongue sharp as ever. Stanley felt his heart rush at Richie remembering to not use the word ‘son.’ It was the little things with them.

“Fuck you Tozier.” Stanley said, bluntly and matter of factly, that made Richie laugh so hard it nearly sent them both into a ditch. 

“Up yours, Uris.” He replied, the same way. 

And they both nearly died laughing. The little debate faded because Richie knew he’d lost, and Stanley knew he was stubborn enough to keep talking about it all day. 

“Wanna go to the corner store before we head down to the Barrens?” Richie asked, changing the subject, taking Stanley’s attention away from the scenery they passed for the few seconds it was elsewhere. Stanley could get used to this, Richie peddled a lot faster than they usually did because his legs were so much longer. And Stanley wasn’t too big a fan of Richie always challenging them to bike races as if they were 7 years old again. 

“Depends… who’s buying? I’m sick of always paying for you.” Stanley asked, tentatively, prepared to mull whatever Richie’s answer was over in their mind before answering for sure. Not that Stanley kept track or anything, but Richie had racked up quite the tab over the years of their little trips to the corner store. Richie always seemed to forget his wallet whenever he hung around the losers. 

“I’m buying! I just mowed the lawn so I got paid. You can get anything you want… within reason. Consider it an early birthday gift.” Richie beamed, not sure wether to be proud of himself or not. Stanley rolled their eyes, their birthday was last week. 

“Richard….” Stanley started off, and Richie laughed. He knew this was going to be good, it was always good when Stanley started off with a ‘Richard’ and then a long pause. 

Richie gasped in feigned surprise, “‘Richard… oh shit this is gonna be good…” he said, but Stanley ignored his sarcasm. 

“How can it be an early birthday gift? My birthday was 8 days ago! You were at my party. I don’t think a birthday gift can be that early,” Stanley giggled, again. Richie got butterflies at the sound, and always did. And probably always would too, and he was completely fine with that. He looked forward to it, even. In a weird way. He looked forward to always having Stanley in his life.

“It’s an early birthday gift 12 months in advance. You should be lucky to have friends like me!” Richie yelled, and Stanley smiled genuinely. They knew he was right, they were lucky. But, they weren’t going to let him have that. 

Stanley didn’t even reply, they just scoffed. Richie couldn’t see the front of their face, but he’d known Stanley long enough to know with complete conviction and surety, that Stanley just rolled their eyes right now. And they did. 

Richie ran over a pebble on purpose just for them, and laughed as soon as Stanley tried to scold him for it. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

“What do you want, Stan?” Richie asked his friend as they entered the store, the bell sound clanging as they stepped on the security censor. Stanley always liked that sound, they didn’t know why. “Whatever you’re gonna get, Richie.” They replied simply, not wanting to be too big of a bother.

Richie got their shared favourite, strawberry slushies. He grabbed 2 medium clear cups, and both watched in excited awe as the pink slush came down in a spiral from the machine. Stanley wandered off by themself to look around. 

Richie carried their drinks to the counter, and set them down. He looked at all the lottery tickets underneath the glass and couldn’t wait to be an adult. Stanley was still wandering around the store in the back somewhere, but Richie didn’t want to rush them so he let them be. The guy behind the till noticed that Stanley wasn’t with him and asked “Is your friend done? What does he want-” He asked, obviously very impatient, and very obviously giving Richie half of his attention and just trying to move this along. He was not a people person, Richie noticed. 

Richie got mad on Stanley’s behalf, and got the angry need to correct him immediately whenever he heard someone misgender Stanley, intentionally or otherwise: “It’s ‘they’.” Richie corrected flatly, not in the mood to say it again. “What?” The man replied, not speaking with anger, but with the same dismissive flat tone. Like he misheard him, or, like he was giving Richie an opportunity to take it back. “They don’t like to be called he. They use the pronoun they and them.” Richie said again, which, was a completely radical thing to say- especially in the 90s, which, was the decade they were newly in. 

Stanley finally made their way over to where Richie was and stood behind him and waited. Like most corner stores in their tiny little town, they did not have any birdwatching magazines “I- whatever kid. Are you boys done or not?” He asked, wanting to move this along and didn’t care enough 

Stanley noticeably deflated. Their shoulders slumped and their posture fell and they looked at their shoes. They distracted themself with the penny’s in his shoes, and read and reread the date embossed on them until this interaction ended. They tried to hide their face in a way that wasn’t too noticeable 

“Yah. Whatever. How much is it,” Richie’s heart broke to see them this way. He wanted to hurry this along just to get Stanley out of this situation. He barely listened to what the price was, he just reached in his pocket and dropped the money on the counter. He grabbed the drinks and handed them to Stanley.

Richie shot the cashier a scowl on the way out too. 

Stanley was very relieved to hear the door close as they left, and Richie took note that their posture improved a bit. They weren’t as shy or embarrassed. They still were but, notably less which Richie liked to see. 

“We’re never gonna go there again Stanney, I promise.” Richie said, trying to get Stanley to look at him but they didn’t. Stanley felt tears burn against their eyes and they were trying so hard to contain them. They stayed quiet, and Richie felt a burning need to make them feel better, verbally scrambling if you will. 

He looked around and behind him hyperbolically like he was about to do something shifty, which made Stanley crack a bit of a smile. Richie actually was trying to make sure the staff of the store couldn’t see what he was about to do from behind the shop’s glass windows that were partially covered in advertisements. 

“Probably won’t be allowed here anyways… Check my pockets…” Richie said, cocking his eyebrows up and down behind the bulky rims of his glasses, which made Stanley laugh again and made Richie feel accomplished. It was a sense of accomplishment no one else’s laugh could give him. He was always working to hear Stanley laugh, so it was nice when he could achieve it. Richie moved the baggy sides of the hawaiian button up shirt (which was a pink and yellow floral print today, which was perfect for summer he thought. He liked to coincide his shirt pattern with the weather or the mood he was in). Which, revealed two nerds rope sticking out of the pockets of his dark red shorts. 

“Nerds rope!” Richie announced cheerfully as if it wasn’t obvious. Stanley had no idea how he managed to sneak not one, but two of those out. Richie liked to take things every now and again, and Stanley thought that this must’ve been a way to one up himself. It was like Richie was in competition with himself on what to steal next. 

They covered their mouth in a shock that on anyone else would’ve been a joke- but Richie knew it was 100% genuine because it was Stanley. Stanley couldn’t contain their laugher, and Richie watched as shock turned to a huge grin from behind their hand. 

“Richie! That’s wrong-“ Stanley giggled, and Richie just shrugged. “Well the dude should’ve thought about that before he was an ass…” Richie replied indifferently, smiling still though. He handed them what he took. “Thank you, Richie.” Stanley said, taking the nerds rope he gave them. They felt better without any question. 

A thought clicked in Stanley’s head. 

“But hey! That must’ve been in your pocket before he called me by he and him….” Stanley pointed out.  
“Yah… well! Either way you get something! You taking it or am I having two?” He interjected with faux conviction, pointing his finger at Stanley as he waited for their answer. 

Stanley ripped open the colourful packaging and took a bite. 

“See that’s what I thought!” He yelled. 

Stanley took a sip of their drink, and instantly felt a bit better. They usually didn’t care much for synthetic flavours- especially synthetic fruit flavours. But, they made an exception for strawberries every time. “Happy birthday to me,” Stanley joked, referencing what Richie had said earlier. It took a second for it to click in Richie’s head, but once he got it, he couldn’t stop laughing. “Ha- you’re funny one, Stan the Per-san,” He replied, taking a sip from his drink too. “Happy birthday to you indeed.” Richie continued; still smiling. He never really stopped smiling when he hung around Stanley. They cheers’d their drinks in the hot parking lot, and walked back to Richie’s bike. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Stanley was very eager to get out of the bike seat as they jumped out, and stretched their legs as much as their asleep state would allow. Richie kicked the kickstand up and walked next to them. This was their absolute favourite place in the whole world, their favourite area of the barrens. It was the most secluded part, it was like an oasis. Bowers and his group of friends could never find the losers when they hid here, and Stanley and Richie always felt that time seemed to stop when they hung around here. They’d spend forever in this spot if the world would allow it.

It was surrounded by forest and trees with lots of birds for Stanley to see, and lots of natural wildflowers to keep them there. Daisys, violets and trilliums went as far as the eye could see. The grass was plush and soft and great to sit for hours in, which the losers- especially Stanley and Richie; did quite often. And, there was a bit of a swampy marsh, which was great to see frogs and maybe even fish. None of them ever had a good enough memory to remember to bring a rod. And, no one wanted to listen to the no doubt insufferable amount of fishing puns Richie would make if someone even did manage to remember. 

Richie stopped walking suddenly, which caught Stanley off guard and they stopped too. Stanley looked at Richie as if to ask what the problem was, no judgement. Just curious.

“I have something for you,” He answered, which piqued Stanley’s interest. 

Finally, Stanley got to see what was in the backpack Richie brought with him today that he usually didn’t. He swung it off his shoulders and opened it, Stanley following his hands excitedly as they waited to see what Richie had. Richie either gave you a great gift, or some literal trash thinking he was funny. Stanley was leaning towards whatever Richie had being the ladder of the two options. Considering, their birthday was a few days ago and Richie had given them a real gift then. A book about swallows and a handmade card, a card that Stanley treasured and a book they were so excited for they read it the first night they had it. So, yah, it was probably gonna be trash. 

Stanley was not at all prepared for what it really was. Their eyes widened when Richie gave it to him excitedly. 

It was a yellow pleated skirt! Stanley was so happy and their face definitely showed it. Richie got excited just to see them this way. It was like the girls in school wore, it was like what Stanley had confided in Richie that they wanted but obviously couldn’t ask. They couldn’t even imagine the look their parents would give them- let alone what they would say to them; if they asked for a skirt. 

“I couldn’t really… give it to you in front of everybody, so I hope it’s okay that I give it to you now.” Richie explained, and Stanley was at a complete loss for words. Richie went on, rambling because he felt like he needed to fill the silence with something. “I had to guess what your size would be. But, you’re fuckin’ tiny so I just assumed it’d be the smallest one they had. I think it should fit.”

Stanley couldn’t stop looking at it, until Richie had to remind them, “Take it! It’s yours!” 

“Oh.. yah.. sorry,” And Stanley took it, and held it in their hands, they couldn’t stop running their hands over the fabric. Holding it in front of them, they couldn’t get over it, they couldn’t stop imagining what it would look like, how they’d look in it. Of course, they obviously didn’t have to imagine anymore. It was theirs to do what they wanted with it. They were almost too scared to put it on, in case it didn’t live up to their expectations. In case they looked ridiculous. 

“Well… let’s see!” Richie insisted cheerfully, trying to pull Stanley out of whatever day dream they were in.  
“Well… turn around!” Stanley laughed, mincing his tone. And Richie did, and didn’t turn forward again until Stanley told him it was okay. 

It took a few minutes before Stanley said that it was okay to turn around and see them. Stanley had to be comfortable in it, before they could show him. It felt so natural as he took off his shorts, and slid them down the legs they always shaved, and replaced them with a skirt that actually made them feel like themself. Their father had given them razors for their face so they’d have them whenever they needed it, but that time thankfully hadn’t come yet. Stanley dreaded thinking about dysphoric that would make them feel. But until then, Stanley used them for their legs. They really liked the way the skirt made their legs look, they looked like girls legs- and if you didn’t see their top half you’d assume that. Stanley felt euphoric; more euphoric than they’d ever felt before. The pleated fabric went to about his mid thigh, and it fit him perfectly. 

Stanley felt love and affection bubble up in their chest at the thought of Bill seeing them like this. Would he like what he saw? Would he think they looked pretty? Stanley killed those feelings as soon as they came to life, because they knew they’d never let Bill get a chance to see them like this. They knew they’d always be too afraid, too shy. 

Stanley tucked their white button up shirt into their skirt so it would look more flattering on their petite frame. 

“You can look now,” Stanley told him, their nervousness made them stutter like the boy they fantasized about. Richie heard their meek little voice and turned around to see how the skirt looked. 

Stanley looked anxious as they awaited his approval, unwilling to meet his eyes as they waited for Richie to say something- anything! The seconds felt like hours, or at least, Stanley’s insecurities made them feel that way. Richie was the one at a loss for words, they looked so good, so good Richie didn’t even know how to articulate what he wanted to say. 

“Stanney!! You look amazing!! Richie complimented, talking with his hands to emphasize his seriousness. “Absolutely amazing! Honest Stanley, I’m glad you like it!!” He continued loudly, and Stanley’s blush increased in opacity at every compliment. 

“Thank you Richie.” They played with the bottom of their skirt, something that would become nervous or embarrassed. “I don’t know what to say- how much was this? I could pay you back-“ Stanley trialled off, feeling guilty and Richie hadn’t even told them how much it cost.

“No, please don’t worry about that. I didn’t pay anything for it-“ And Stanley assumed that this was a figure of speech before Richie continued, “I stole it,” adding a wink to make it all the more cheekier. Quintessential Richie.

And just as Stanley was about to open their mouth to undoubtedly scorn him for stealing and to tell him that even though they were thankful, that didn’t make it right. Because Stanley always liked to moral grandstand and prove a point, which Richie both loved and hated. 

Richie beat them to it, and said something too sweet to refute, or rebuke. “And besides, any amount of money would be well worth it to see you so happy.” Richie told them. 

“I- wow. Thank you, really, I-“ Stanley stammered and tripped over their words. “No problem, Stan! I’m happy to see you happy. You look very pretty!” Pretty. That word. Stanley’s absolute most favourite word, to say, to hear and especially to be called. They’d told Richie that before, and now Richie tries to call them that whenever possible. He didn’t quite get what “dysphoria” and “euphoria” or whatever else meant, but when Stan told him that that was their experience, he knew he didn’t have to ‘get it’ he just had to help make Stanley feel one, and avoid the other at all cost. Stanley knew what they were talking about, and that’s all that Richie needed to know. 

Richie curtsied at Stanley’s blush and embarrassed “thank you”. Stanley felt even better- it was like he’s talking to a girl!!- Stanley thought excitedly. They were so, so happy. Stanley had asked Richie to try out she/her pronouns when they were alone, and they didn’t care for them too much. They/Them fit them better so that’s what they used. But, they did like to be treated like a girl socially, it made them feel more like… them. Stanley couldn’t explain it. 

“I- really? I didn’t see myself but… I just kind of assumed I look dumb.” Stanley admitted, and Richie looked at them in pure disbelief. As if Stanley looking ridiculous was not even an option. 

“You look prettier than all the other girls in school, cmon, look!” Richie said with complete conviction, grabbing Stanley by the wrist to lead them to the water's edge to see in the reflection. Stanley reluctantly went with him, excited and nervous at the same time. 

Stanley saw themselves in a skirt for the first time. The water rippled so their reflection was a bit squiggly, but they could get the idea just the same. Stanley never felt prettier, they never felt more like themself. They wanted Bill to see them like this so, so bad.

To keep from crying, Stanley kills the mood. “You really shouldn’t shoplift you know...” They said, voice quivering in the best way possible; they sounded so happy. Richie just smiled, “I knew you’d say that!!! I knew it!!!” saying it like he was proud of himself for knowing them so well. Stanley smiled too. “Am I really that predictable?”

Richie just laughed and shook his head no, and reminded them to not take what he said seriously. 

“Under capitalism we don’t own anything Stanney.” Richie said matter of factly. Like he was answering a question he wasn’t asked. Stanley just scoffed, “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” they replied. Richie was confused why they were laughing, he hadn’t said anything funny. “What do ya mean?” He asked, body language now reflecting his confusion. Stanley scoffed again, they had no idea where to even begin. 

“Communism. Capitalism. You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Stanley repeated, more specifically this time. Now, it was Richie’s turn to scoff. “Sure I do! Uhh…. eat the rich?” Richie spoke, voice faltering towards the end a bit. It was never good to get into a fact fight with Stanley because no matter what you were talking about, Stanley always knew more than you did. Always. 

“I don’t think Karl Marx ever said that…” Stanley giggled, teasing him softly, meaning no harm. “Who?” Richie asked, Stanley’s mouth fell open in surprise waiting for Richie to say sike. That ‘sike’ never came.  
“See!” Stanley grinned, feeling happy that they ‘won’ the debate that they both knew they would. 

“No really… who is that? Lemme guess- did he invent communism or some shit?” Richie asked again, genuinely interested now. “I- no. Not quite. Tomorrow we can go to the library. I’ll read to you about him.” Stanley promised, and Richie was already looking forward to it. Not going to the library so much, just looking forward to seeing Stanley. 

Stanley couldn’t help but steal quick glances of themself in the reflection of the water. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Stanley took off their shoes and their socks to not get them too dirty, and Richie followed suit. Richie walked into the water, going maybe 10 inches deep, but Stanley stayed by the shore, but was still close to Richie. Stanley and Eddie were on the same page, in that all outdoor water was disgusting and a breeding ground for bacteria that you should avoid at all costs. Richie did not agree, or, didn’t care enough to disagree. One of the two. 

Richie nonchalantly kicked water in Stanley’s direction, trying to do it as subtly as possible without them noticing. 

They definitely noticed. 

“Hey!! That’s gross, watch it!” They yelped; feeling the cold water touch their skin. Richie fought a laugh, and Stanley just furrowed their eyebrows in annoyance. They didn’t think it was very funny. Richie shrugged his shoulders and tried to act innocent. Which was hard for him. “Watch what? I didn’t do anything.” He said, feigning innocence. 

Richie did it again, and Stanley knew that that wasn’t an accident. Stanley kicked water in his direction that wasn’t subtle. 

Richie yelped just as Stanley did and they left. They finally understood what was so funny. “Fuck you, Uris.” He said, never meaning it. But Stanley’s laugh was so contagious and made him so happy he started laughing too. “Up yours, Tozier.” Stanley replied, never meaning it either. smiling even bigger now.

“You wish~” splash

“Oh fuck you-“ splash

“Oh, you REALLY wish, huh Stanney?” splash

“RICHIE!” splash

They had fun like that for longer than they should’ve, splashing each other in the water that they probably should’ve steered clear of. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

They sat together in the grassy part of the Barrens, their hands touching as they set their slushies down at the same time. This made both of their brains nearly short circuit. The grass was soft beneath them, this was the most comfortable they’d even all day, but their hearts had never beat as fast. The air surrounding them was hot, but the breeze that accompanied it made the July heat bearable for the two

Richie was close to them, and Stanley was close to him; so close they could smell the strawberry sweetness on each other’s breaths. A small part of them wanted to see who’s lips were colder; and wanted to use the only comparing method they knew how. A smaller part of them wanted to see if it would taste just as sweet on each other’s tongues too. They were both thinking about kissing the other, and a little bit of both of them wanted to. Neither of them could place why, but they both knew that that wouldn’t be good. Richie was quickly aware of how close he was to them, and pulled away. Neither of them said anything about it, and never would. Perhaps they should have kissed; the thought stayed in both of their heads as Richie inched away. Stanley was still left blushing, and Richie’s cheeks weren’t any less red. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

“Okay, in a perfect world, how do you confess to Bill,” Richie asked, sitting criss-cross-applesauce on the grass, adjacent to Stanley. 

They played this game often. They would ramble and vent all about Bill and Eddie to each other, because they would never have the courage to say these things to anyone else, and, would probably explode if they couldn’t get it out. It was a double edge sword, they’d both get stabbed either way. Stanley blushed, and averted their gaze to the flower crown in their hands, Richie smiled at their reaction. “I dunno.... maybe, we’re all playing spin the bottle. Or, no, we’re all playing 7 minutes and heaven. It’s Bill and I’s turn to go, and we go into a closet. I tell him how I feel about him... and... he kisses me,” Stanley thought as they spoke, their blush intensifying as they went off into space, getting lost in the dream they were explaining to Richie. Richie laughed, and noticed that they started to drift into space, playing out their ideal confession over and over in their head. 

“Stan.” Nothing

“Stan!” Still nothing 

“STANLEY.” Finally

Stanley’s face glowed with embarrassment and had a subtle frown to match. “Sorry… I.. got..” distracted They wanted to say but were far too embarrassed to admit. Their look said more than enough; and verbalized everything Stanley was too nervous to put forward. 

“No need to apologize. I’ve been there. Bev sits behind me and brings a spray bottle of water to 3rd period for just that reason.” They both shared a laugh, but Stanley was still too embarrassed to speak. It was the little things that made them shy. 

“It’s cute. The way you daydream about Bill… if he ever breaks your heart I'll kill him.” Richie said, sounding genuine and sweet at the start, then his protective side taking over towards the end. 

“You could take him in a fight?” Stanley smirked, with a furrowed eyebrow to indicate their suspicion. 

“Well, yah. Stan. Just because he could top you doesn’t mean I couldn’t kick his ass. It wouldn’t take much“ Stanley blushed at the thought of Bill… doing what Richie said. They didn’t allow themselves to think about that for too long. They needed to keep their hopes in check. 

“Yah, but, he’s taller than you are.” Stanley knew exactly how to push Richie’s buttons.

“Fuck no he isn’t. He’s not! Has he been telling people that? Maybe by like, an inch maybe but! That doesn’t mean shit. Talk to me in a month, I’ll bet anything I’ll be 5 inches taller than that guy. If he’s going around telling you guys that-“

“How would you confess to Eddie, in a perfect world.” Stanley asked Richie now, trying to change the subject because they knew Richie could go on and on about that particular subject for hours. And, they didn’t feel like testing that theory. 

It took Richie no time at all, and he looked the fondest that Stanley had ever seen them look. 

“In a perfect world. I tell my parents I’m gay first, and they tell me they love and support me no matter what. And that I’m still their son, and that they care. Sounds cliche but. That’s how it would start. I dunno- I love Eddie to death, and I wouldn’t want to be sneaking around. Once I get Eddie, I don’t want to hide it from them- or anyone. I want to shout it from the rooftops. Because, it’ll be a big deal. A wish come true kind of deal? You know?” Stanley did, so they nodded. But they could sense that Richie wasn’t done speaking so they let him continue without saying a word. 

They were right, Richie was not finished speaking. Richie took his sweet time explaining it. He liked this game, verbalizing what he wanted made it feel a bit more real. Even if it wasn’t. Even if Stanley’s pessimism was right and it would never be real, Richie still had all the hope in the world.

“And, after that all goes well. I take Eddie to his favourite spot. This place by the kissing bridge, it isn’t the kissing bridge but it’s close. He says he likes the view from there, cute huh? Not that we’d go there to kiss but, I wouldn’t have any objections if ya know what I mean, Stanney. Then we’d take a walk, and we’d look at the stars or something. It would be stupid and cliche but… good because it was with him. And then I’d show him where I carved our initials, and he’d hug me. I’d bring a jack knife and he’d finish it; maybe carve some hearts around it. I’d tell him I loved him, and he’d tell me he loved me.” 

“Wow, you sure do dream big!” Stanley commented, if it was said by anyone else, it would have sounded sarcastic. But Richie trusted Stanley enough, and knew Stanley enough to know they didn’t mean it that way at all. Stanley , jealous, melancholic and astounded all at once over Richie’s attitude. They both wished they could think that way, and worried about Richie for thinking that way. It was a weird feeling. 

Richie beamed, this was a compliment in his eyes. As a matter of fact, he thought that Stanley could benefit greatly from changing their state of mind to match his. “You bet your skirt covered ass I do! And I suggest you do the same. Life’s more fun that way, cockerstaniel.” 

Stanley cringed at that nickname, it was a new one Richie had just came up with- he thought it was endlessly funny. “You get it Stan, it’s a type of dog?” He’d explain every time when Stanley didn’t laugh. “No, Richie, I got it. I just don’t think it’s funny,”

“Well, such things aren’t empirically possible. So, it doesn’t make much sense to dwell on them in such a way, Richie.” Stanley said, in quintessential Stanley ‘logic over everything’ fashion. This was more so for themselves to hear, not for Richie. This was to further instil the idea in their own mind. 

Richie always got so disheartened when Stanley always had to bring logic into everything. He wished Stanley thought higher of themselves. 

“Things don’t always have to be so matter of fact, you know.” Richie tried to correct their thinking. 

Stanley said nothing, but it was obvious by the look on their face that they wanted Richie to explain. Richie had come to find out that Stanley said a lot more in their silences than they did with their words sometimes. 

“Not everything is so… like… sure. You know what I mean? Shit, I don’t even know what I mean. But, you shouldn’t be so sure about things that might change. Doesn’t sound like the logical Stanley I know.” Richie didn’t quite know how to articulate but he meant and what he wanted to say, he was never very good at that. He hoped Stanley understood, and they did. They just didn’t want to understand; and refused to accept that they agreed with him. 

“Yah I guess but-“

“But nothing! It’s like, there’s more to life than something being possible or impossible. Sometimes we don’t know shit. And we just got to wait for shit to play out and see what happens. It isn’t smart to see the world as black or white. And I thought you were smart,” 

Stanley found themself at a loss. The group had a logical beromotor that they’d come up with over the years. If Richie was your voice of reason, you could rest assured that you were either talking out of your ass, or getting too carried away with whatever you were saying. Stanley tried to take his words to heart, they tried to make his words sink in, they tried to listen. But they couldn’t. They couldn’t except there was even the slightest 

It was way easier said than done. And Richie knew that better than anyone. 

Stanley didn’t take his advice but they still thanked him for it anyways, and shot Richie a genuine smile. But Richie knew what that smile meant, because his face radiated theirs whenever Stanley tried to convince him he had a chance with Eddie. Richie didn’t press them any further on it, and they fell into comfortable silence as Stanley’s attention was taken by a bird singing in the trees, and Richie grew more and more intrigued by the possibility of there being frogs in the river. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Stanley laid in the grass, watching the clouds and the flocks of birds that flew above their head. Their peace was disturbed when he heard Richie let out a happy sort of a scream, triumphant in a way. He must’ve caught a frog, Stanley figured. They shot up and were sitting now, and looked over to their friend. They were right! 

“Richie that’s gross.. and mean… put him down!” Stanley scolded from a safe distance away, staying where they were. Crossing their arms over their chest, reserving their usual place on the moral high ground. They did not want to get up and go closer to Richie, just in case he wanted to throw it at them or something- they wouldn’t put it past Richie. “But Stan! It took me so long to catch this bastard.” Richie tried to cajole, waving the terrified frog around in the air. Stan didn’t know who was going to throw up first, themself from disgust (they didn’t care for animals, or anything Richie got out of that water) or, that frog from motion sickness. 

Stanley’s judgement was unwavering, and they didn’t cave.

“Fineeeeeeeee,” Richie breathed, dropping the slimy frog back in the marsh where it came from. The frog quickly jumped away and hid back under the camouflage of lily pads and algae. 

Stanley had one second of renewed peace before another frog caught their friends eye. Richie ran after a flicker of green he saw under the water, which was really a quick little frog jumping around, and looked pleased with himself when he clapped his hands together and caught another one. 

“I’m on fire today Stan! Look at this lil guy!” Richie exclaimed, holding it up like it was a gold medal ribbon or a trophy. 

Stanley made no attempt to hide their disgust. There was something about frogs that freaked them out. They weren’t sure if it was specifically the big bulgy eyes, or the slime; or a combination of the two that made them so queasy. “I’d rather not…” Stanley said with a slight laugh, testing their luck and getting closer to Richie and more importantly the frog in his grip. 

“Awww? You don’t care much for them, do you?” Richie asked and Stanley shook their head, a very sincere ‘no’. Their curls bounced as they did so, Richie always liked how their hair looked. 

Richie held up the frog and looked at it, then at Stanley. Stanley saw the gears in his brain turn, and they could tell Richie was about to ask them something stupid. It was the same look he always got during truth or dare, 21 questions, etc. Sleepovers with Richie were hell. 

“Hey Stan, you know the story of the princess and the frog?” Richie asked, treading cautiously. Stanley rolled their eyes, knowing where this was going already. But, they played along, and nodded their head ‘yes’. 

“Would you kiss a frog if you knew it would be a prince?” Richie asked, laughing hard. “You’re sick…” Stanley says, laughing not quite as hard but still entertained. “Of course I wouldn’t!” They continued, making sure there wasn’t any room for interpretation in their answer. 

“Okay, you wouldn’t kiss a frog for just any prince charming. Noted. But, would you kiss a frog if it would turn into Bill?”

“Okay fine, maybe I would-“ Stanley was blushing so hard that their face grew hotter than they’d remembered it being before. It was a wonder they weren’t on fire, it felt just the same. Thinking of kissing Bill almost made them feel as light and as magical as wearing a skirt did. Not quite, but it was close. 

“Of course you would. I’d kiss anything it it’d turn into Eddie” 

“Gross...” Stanley chuckled, but they’d be lying if they didn’t feel the exact same way when it came to Bill. 

“I know you are, but what am I?”

“Amateur hour! Talk to me when you have a real comeback!”

“Oh, keep it to yourself, Stanney.”

They treasure their banter more than they treasure the more serious conversations sometimes. Though neither of them would admit that in the moment. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

“Stanley… you’re smiling over there!” Richie explained, dropping a frog he’d just caught in his hands back into the marsh. Whatever was going on in Stanley’s head was infinitely more interesting, he’d decided. “No I’m not…” Stanley played dumb, trying to hide it. But, that didn’t fool Richie. It could’ve fooled the average stranger or, even acquaintance. But, sometimes fortunately and sometimes unfortunately for Stanley, Richie was fluent in Stanley’s body language. Nothing could get by him. 

“Don’t think I didn’t see. C’mon Standelion, tell me!!” Richie wasn't lying, Stanley’s smile caught the corner of his 

“Fine. I don’t know. This is stupid, I’m stupid but- you wanted to know and I feel like you won’t stop asking until I tell you but-“

“You’re not stupid. But, you are right, I won’t stop, and you know I can be very persistent!” 

They did know, Stanley Uris had been on their fair share of Richie Tozier guilt trips. It wasn’t pretty.

“I- okay. I was looking at the trees. Which, is what Bill always sketches whenever we come here together. He comes to sketch here a lot, and he asks me to come with him. The other day I think I caught him drawing me. I couldn’t be sure because he slammed it shut when he saw me trying to peak. I don’t know… it just made me happy to think about, it gave me hope.” He confessed as if believing in something was wrong. 

Richie waited until Stanley was done explaining, until he couldn’t contain the excitement anymore. Thinking about all this made Richie hopeful, hopeful for the future and for Stanley’s future. He knew all these emotions and all this pinning had to lead to something, right? “We’re gonna marry them one day Standelion! I know it!” He was too in love and too illogical to be convinced otherwise, he felt it in his bones- in his very soul, that he was right and what he said would come true. Love made Richie hopeful. 

Love made Stanley cynical. 

They were too in love and too logical to see a future where Bill was anything other than a friend. Well, Bill was more than a friend, he was a best friend. But nothing except theirs would ever be good enough for Stanley. . “Rich-“ They tried to interject, they had to cut this odd before it got out of hand- before they got out of hand. But, Richie cut them off. 

“No! We are! Eddie and Bill will be our husbands.” Richie needed Stanley to be as convinced of it as he was. He’d die on the hill that they were going to end up together if that's what it took to get Stanley to have faith. 

Stanley laughed, not in malice or judgement, but in firm disbelief. “You dream far too big. That’s not legal.” Stanley almost had a point, and they would’ve had a point if they were talking to a person who cared. Neither of them could see reason. 

“Fuck the law! We’ll be married. Happily ever after, the white picket fence, the puppies, the Christmas cards. Or Hanukkah cards in your case. All that shit!” Richie assured again, talking with his hands as he usually did to accentuate his point and really bring it home.

“You can be sad all you want. But, I for one have already planned what colour tablecloth me and Eddie are gonna have at our wedding. And, I suggest you do the same, Stan!” Richie continued, but finally finishing there. 

They fell into a purposeful, but easy silence as Stanley mulled over what he had to say. Richie would’ve thought about what Stanley had said if he was paying attention to it, and not trying to convince them to see the world, and their options as he did. 

“You got a good chance with Bill.” Richie said, breaking it.

Stanley felt a tinge of embarrassment at how fast their heart had beaten at Richie’s words. They allowed themself to live in a world where that was true for one second. It was nice, while it lasted. 

“How do you know?”

“Most artists are gay, you know.”

“Oh I doubt that’s true.” Stanley laughed, dismissing it.

“I know it is,” Richie stated like it was an obvious fact if life, and not just some bullshit he made up on the spot. 

“Okay, well. Explain why neither of us can draw or paint for shit then.” Stanley rebutted, crossing their arms as they always did whenever Stanley locked his fallacies into a corner there was no way out of. 

Richie thought for a moment and said nothing. “Shit, you got me there. I cant tell ya. I guess we’re flukes”

“Happy accidents,” Making a fitting reference, which Richie got, and was endlessly amused by. 

Stanley had made a pact with themself to never get their hopes up, because high hopes would lead to high falls, and low points. But, Richie’s shameless optimism made it so hard to keep that promise up. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Richie had always wanted to learn how to learn how to make flower crowns, and Stanley always knew how. Richie was a bit jealous of Stanley’s natural ability to be good at everything with seemingly no effort put in. They were naturally witty, naturally good at every subject in school Richie was terrible at, and, naturally skilled at flower crown weaving. Richie was a slow learner when it come to all of what Stanley was good at, but especially slow at learning to make flower crowns. But, that was okay. Stanley had never ending patience, and they had never ending flowers to practice on. Richie’s favourite were the black-eyed susans and the painted trilliums that covered the greenery that surrounded them and added nice pops of colour. 

“You should tell Eddie soon,” Stanley smiled, setting the woven daisy’s on top of Richie’s tousled wavy black hair. Daisies were Stanley’s flower of choice. Especially for today, the yellow centre and delicate white petals matched their outfit. There was something in their brain that associated daisies with Richie. Maybe it was because he was their favourite person, and they were their favourite flower. Or it was because they hung out with Richie at the Barrens nearly every day every summer, where there just happened to be a lot of daisies.

Stanley didn’t pay much attention to that however. If they cross examined every little thing their mind did, they’d hardly have any time to do anything else other than that. Their mind was a busy, chaotic place that they didn’t understand most of the time. 

Richie smiled at them, but, shook his head. “I will if you will,” He dared, knowing Stanley wouldn’t take the same challenge they were offering to Richie. Stanley picked up on his meaning, and chuckled to themself. The two of them really were hopeless, weren’t they? But, until the day finally came where they had the courage to tell Eddie and Bill how they felt, they’d have each other. And, as Stanley watched Richie fumble through his tenth attempt of making a flower crown for Stanley so they could match, they both realized that only having each other wouldn’t be so bad at all.

Richie shot them a goofy, almost apologetic sort of smile, and gave them the failed flower crown in defeat. “Could you help me with this?” Richie asked, and Stanley smiled, they were the one letting Richie know things would be okay this time. “Sure Richie,” Stanley told him. They held their hands out and Richie placed it in their outstretched palms delicately so the petals wouldn’t be bent or ruined. Richie watched intently at how Stanley wove the stems so quickly and so beautifully, entranced by how they did it. Richie paid great attention each time, but still was just as confused. 

Stanley wove the last 2 stems together and presented it to Richie with a sweet smile on their face, getting ready to tell Richie to be careful when handling it once it was done, which he never was. “L-let me put it on you, though…” Richie muttered, this was the shyest Stanley had ever seen him, they didn’t know whether to think it was cute or be concerned. Either way, their heart started beating fast. “Oh, uh- sure…” Stanley okayed, quickly getting flustered. 

“It’s for me?” Stanley asked, as Richie took it from them and nestled it softly on the top of their curly, wild mess of caramel coloured hair. He set it so their kippah was right in the middle of the crown, and was pleased with the aesthetic placement. 

“Yah… I wanted to make it for you but... I couldn’t figure out how,” Richie answered, a bit embarrassed he still couldn’t do it. 

“I noticed,” Stanley joked, trying to cut some of the slight tension that neither of them understood. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll get it someday, Rich,” Stanley continued, looking up at him fondly. His light brown eyes met Richie’s darker amber ones, and they shared a moment neither of them understood either. “Thank you, Stanney. I appreciate that. But, I’m very sure- positive even, that I won’t.”

They agreed to disagree, as they did to settle most discussions. 

Yah. Being each other’s safe havens would be pretty good. The safety they gave each other sweet happiness, almost as sweet as strawberry slushies.

And being alone with each other, would never, ever be lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> here are some resources on the saris identity if you’re curious! keep in mind, yes i am jewish but i am not saris!!! i should not be your primary source hehe, google is your friend! https://girlfriendluvr.tumblr.com/post/189385032077  
> https://angryjewishsuggestion.tumblr.com/post/189405960303  
> https://lgbta.wikia.org/wiki/Saris  
> some interpret this as being an identity for trans women, an intersex person, or a AMAB feminine nonbinary person! in this story, stanley interprets this as being a label for AMAB feminine nonbinary people, and that is the label they use for themselves! listen to jewish people’s perspectives on this identity and listen to what they have to say :)
> 
>   
> kudos and comments r always appreciated! MUAH!
> 
> my first ever ao3 post that isn’t pure filth :, ) yay me!


End file.
